5-(Aminomethyl)-2-chlorothiazole is used as an intermediate for the synthesis of pharmaceuticals, agricultural chemicals and the like. JP-A-04-234864 describes, as a method for its production, a method in which an allyl isothiocyanate derivative is reacted with a chlorinating agent and then the obtained product is reacted with liquid ammonia or hexamethylenetetramine.